


Условие невыполнимо

by a_pietro



Category: Death Note, Highlander: The Series
Genre: Crossover, Drabble, Gen, POV First Person, alternative universe, поток сознания
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 06:17:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8317003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pietro/pseuds/a_pietro
Summary: Я — невежда, который не признает правил





	

**Author's Note:**

> Кроссовер "Горца" и "Тетради смерти". Согласно горцевскому канону, все Бессмертные — или сироты, или приемные дети, поскольку их настоящие родители неизвестны. Согласно канону "Тетради смерти", Эл — сирота

— Рюдзаки!  
— Что с ним?  
Я верю твоим слезам. На целую вечность, сжатую в доли секунды. Наш единственный момент, который мог стать квинтэссенцией честности, становится триумфом твоего таланта лицедея. Но... Ты куда худший актер, чем Миса.  
Чем я.   
«Может, я и есть Кира?»  
Может. Ты и есть Кира.   
Секунды. Мои секунды. Мои прощальный поклон, как у Дойла.   
Лайт. Ты видел Рен.  
Ты видел все. Понял ли ты все?   
Ты не понял. Мне жаль, Ягами Лайт.  
Сорок секунд. Причина. Не названа.  
Могу ли я поговорить с тобой, пока опускается занавес над нашей сценой?   
Едят только яблоки. Сладкие яблоки.   
Человек с сердечным приступом способен выдавить пару слов.  
Если условие невыполнимо, человек умирает от сердечного приступа.   
А если невыполнимо именно это?  
Я — сирота, Лайт.  
Я — невежда, который не признает правил.  
— Л-лайт...  
Наклоняешься ко мне, Лайт.   
Склоняешься передо мной. И впервые не знаешь, что будет дальше.   
— Не только те, кто едят одни яблоки, несут смерть.  
Нож в широком рукаве Бессмертного — тоже.  
— Ты ошибся.  
Зато теперь я верю твоим слезам, друг.


End file.
